


rose petals

by mylovebora



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, basic flower shop owner and tattoo artist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylovebora/pseuds/mylovebora
Summary: Yoobin always convinces Yoohyeon to do dumb things with her. Maybe this one wasn't that bad.[Tattoo artist Minji + Flower shop owner Yoohyeon]





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this will most likely suck as i haven't written anything in so long and english is my second language (somehow it's only getting worse every day wtf??). but please leave kudos or comment if you liked it! let's go jiyoo nation

The studio next to Yoohyeon's shop always intrigued her. It was dark and dingy, and lots of strange people would come and go from it every day. She didn't know much about it, only that it was a tattoo parlor called Rose Petals, which was a surprising contrast, considering its exterior. She never saw the owner, but she didn't think much of it. It opened a few months after she started working in a flower shop, which she was currently in, bored out of her mind. Today was a slow day and Yoohyeon didn't know what to do with herself anymore. She rearranged all off the displays in front of the shop, she watered the plants and cleaned up some mess in the storage room. She spent extra 10 minutes by rearranging the sunflowers, since they were her favorite flowers. She considered herself basic and plain because of it, but she loved them more than any other flowers. Maybe it was because of her obsession with the color yellow. Maybe. Loud creaking of the door and heavy footsteps woke her up from her daydreaming. Yoobin approached her and threw her bag carelessly on the counter. Seeing her smirk made Yoohyeon realize that she has another one of her dumb plans and Yoohyeon didn't like it at all.

''So, Yoo'' Yoobin said while staring at her with a huge grin on her face ''Do you have any plans after work today?''

She knew it. Yoobin is up to something as usual. She really didn't want to go out today but seeing Yoobin smile so widely changed her mind a bit. Yoohyeon groaned and leaned on the counter.  
''What's up now Bin'' Yoohyeon asked, ''If this is another dumb idea of yours like the one last week, you don't even have to try to convince me''

''Trust me, it's not! I've been thinking about this for a long time Yoo. Let's not talk about the incident in the park though, the past is in the past.''

Yoohyeon sighed for what felt the hundredth time in the past five minutes. ''Is it really that important?''

''Yoo, trust me on this one.'' Yoobin confidently said. ''You know the tattoo parlor next to your store? I heard that they are having a discount on friendship tattoos''  
Yoohyeon's eyes immediately widened. She's wanted a tattoo for years but was never brave enough to go and get it. 

''What do you want me to do with that information?'' she asked.

Yoobin pouted and started ranting. ''I really want a tattoo Yoo. You know how much I adore daisies and I know how much you like sunflowers. You told me once that you would like to get a sunflower tattoo! And we've been friends since middle school, don't you think that a friendship tattoo would be cool?''

''Bin, as much as I love you and appreciate our friendship, I don't think that's a good idea. I can't get a tattoo without thinking about it first, not this afternoon!'' she hesitantly said. ''And how did you even come up with that idea suddenly?''

''I told you, they are having a discount. The tattoo artist there is so talented, you need to check out her Instagram''. Yoobin said while scrolling through her phone and opening the profile of the tattoo artist. ''See?'' Yoobin said while passing her phone to Yoohyeon.

First thing that Yoohyeon noticed was flowers. A lot of them. It seems like the tattoo artist really liked doing those designs. She kept scrolling until she saw a photo of a red-haired girl. She quickly opened the post and was left shocked for a second. A girl, that looked like she was around her age, was posing with a tattoo machine while looking straight into the camera. Her red hair was flowing and her sharp eyes intrigued Yoohyeon.

First day at the new workplace x

It was posted around the same time that the tattoo parlor next to her opened. Oh. So she was the mysterious owner.

''So, what do you think?'' Yoobin asked, snapping her out of her trance.

''Uh, I think that she is really talented. But I'm still not convinced.''

''Okay, I will stop bothering you for now.'' Yoobin said. ''But I will ask you about this again next week after you think about it for a bit. Okay?''

Yoohyeon was glad that Yoobin understood her. The tension left her body as soon as she said it.

''Thank you Bin.'' she said honestly ''I actually like this idea but yeah, like you said i need some time to think about this. It's too soon today.''

Yoobin smiled and they continued talking about their day until some customers finally started arriving to her shop. Yoohyeon quickly said goodbye to her friend and went back to work. Rearranging bouquets and giving advice to people rushing into the shop was always fun to her. She loves her job, she really does. But today was a weird day. She couldn't concentrate at all, her mind was puzzled ever since Yoobin left the shop. Waiting for her break to be over, she quickly opened instagram and visited the profile of the person she's been thinking about the entire morning. Yoohyeon opened the same picture she saw this morning, and she was amazed again. This girl, Jiu was really pretty. Her red hair and intimidating facial expression kept driving Yoohyeon in. She really wanted to know more about the pretty girl.

 

-

 

And she didn't have to wait too long.

It was an early Tuesday morning and Yoohyeon was watering the plants that were displayed in front of the store. She felt relaxed while doing her morning routine in silence. The city was still quiet, which was surprising to her. Yoohyeon went back inside, regretting not getting coffee before work today – she'll have to remind Yoobin to bring her some when she comes over. The door of her shop opened just as she was texting Yoobin. She quickly dropped her phone and put on the brightest smile on her face.

''Hi! How can i help –'' Yoohyeon suddenly stopped as she saw a familiar face. Red hair was peeking under the girl's black hoodie that was covering her. She was stunned. The girl was wearing shorts and she could see her tattooed legs – quotes, illustrations, flowers, some which looked like stick & poke tattoos. She kept staring at the constellation tattoo on her ankle, the one that caught her attention first.

''Uh, I know that this might be awkward'' The girl started. ''But I really need a favour, I know that we never met but it's a bit of an emergancy. I'm Minji and I work in the tattoo parlor next to your shop.'' Minji extended her arm as she introduced herself.

Yoohyeon was so confused. Minji's sleeve rolled up a bit and she could see more tattoos on her right arm. She shook her hand nervously ''I'm Yoohyeon. Nice to meet you Minji.'' Yoohyeon was annoyed with herself because of how nervous she sounded. She wanted to leave a nice impression.

''Are my tattoos making you uncomfortable?'' Minji asked while lifting her eyebrow up.

''Oh my god, no!'' Yoohyeon replied quickly. ''They are actually really pretty, I was just admiring them.'' She shyly admitted.

''Oh thank you then!'' Minji said with a small smirk. ''I actually came here because I really need a charger, my client is waiting for me. I forgot to plug my phone in last night and now I can't access the sketch of his tattoo because it's on my phone. Can you please borrow me one?'' Minji asked. She covered her cheeks with her sweater paws while leaning on her counter. Yoohyeon stared at her for a few seconds. She couldn't believe how ethereal this girl was.

''Yeah sure, just wait for a minute until I find in the back storage, okay?'' Yoohyeon quickly went to the back of the shop, she was hoping that the girl didn't notice how nervous she was. She already caught her staring at her legs and Yoohyeon couldn't believe how dumb she was.

Meanwhile, Minji started looking around the shop while waiting for Yoohyeon to come back. It was small, but the atmosphere was incredibly cozy. She was surrounded by flowers and the early sun was shinning on them through the large windows. On the shelf next to the violets, she spotted one of her favorite flowers – orchids. She smiled while looking at the bouquet and the pretty flowers in it. Orchids have been her favorite ever since she was a kid, even the first tattoo she got when she was 17 was a small orchid on her hip.

''They are really pretty, aren't they?'' Yoohyeon asked. Minji was so engrossed in the flowers that she didn't even notice Yoohyeon. ''Here's your charger by the way, I had an extra one back there so just take your time.'' Yoohyeon said with a slight smile.

''Thank you so much Yoohyeon!'' Minji said cheerfully. ''I'll see you around'' She said while opening the door. Before leaving, she sent Yoohyeon a wink while flashing her wide smile. Yoohyeon was just staring at her while she was crossing the street to get back to her shop. She was enchanted by her, that was for sure. The pretty Instagram girl was definitely stressing Yoohyeon out.

 

-

 

''Bin, remember the friendship tattoo you mentioned a few days ago? Yeah I think that I'm ready to get it.''


	2. part two

"Yoohyeon, are you really sure about this?" Yoobin asked carefully. "You know that you don't have to do it, right?"

Yoobin set up a tattoo appointment at the Rose Petals studio last week, after Yoohyeon's encounter with Minji. The intimidating girl has been on Yoohyeon's mind ever since, and now standing in front of the tattoo parlor, Yoohyeon was a nervous wreck. She wasn't ready to see her again, she was fine with stalking her Instagram account everyday.

"Yes Bin, I've told you already, I want the tattoo."

"Alright, should we go in?"

Yoobin opened the massive black door and walked in first. Yoohyeon walked behind her and looked around. The hallway was dark, full of paintings and tattoo stencils. She was surrounded with red and black colours. Feeling nervous again, she rushed Yoobin to the reception desk on the other end of the hallway, where a dark haired woman was working. The first thing she noticed about her was her height, despite her numerous tattoos and a nose ring. The girl smiled and welcomed them in.

"Hi, you are Yoobin from last week, right?" The girl started. "Is this your friend that you talked about?" She smiled and Yoohyeon couldn't help but notice how cute her smile is. The girl looked too adorable for someone working in a scary looking tattoo shop.

"I'm Bora, nice to meet you! I'll give you two the forms that you need to sign and then you can go to the room on the right. Jiu will be here soon."

Yoohyeon politely introduced herself and signed the forms with Yoobin. The suspense was making her restless. She is really getting a tattoo? It was surreal.

"Yoo, are you okay?" Yoobin softly asked. "You look worried."

"Yeah, I'm okay, just a little scared I guess." She said with a smile. "I'll be okay as long as you hold my hand while I'm getting it."

Bora interrupted them briefly. "Jiu is a bit late, do you want to check out her portfolio while you are waiting?" Yoohyeon quickly nodded. She really liked her work and wanted to see more, since she doesn't post a lot on Instagram.

"Also Yoohyeon, you don't need to be nervous! Jiu is really talented and will make you as comfortable as possible, trust me." Bora said after giving Yoohyeon the portfolio.  
"Thank you Bora, I trust you both." She said with a small smile. Soon her thoughts were occupied with the red-haired girl again. Flipping through the pages, she was even more amazed with her. All of her works were stunning. Pretty and talented? Yoohyeon's crush was evolving rapidly.

 

-

 

Buzzing of the tattoo machine was filling Yoohyeon's ears. Yoobin was laying comfortably while Minji was finishing her tattoo. She didn't even flinch during the process, as the cute girl she met earlier was keeping her company. Meanwhile, Yoohyeon was staring at the sunflower sketch in her lap, which was going to be on her body forever soon. Minji drew it beautifully, and she loved the vibrant yellow color. Speaking of the girl, Yoohyeon couldn't stop observing her. She was truly ethereal, and was singing softly to a song that was playing on the radio. Yoohyeon even noticed a small rainbow colored stripe tattoo, below her right ear. Oh? Maybe she has a chance with her. Making assumptions based on a tattoo was dumb, she thought to herself.

''Okay, Yoobin is done, give me 20 minutes to prepare and we will do yours.'' Said Minji, while sending Yoobin out with Bora.

Yoohyeon nodded and continued watching Minji. Everything she did was incredible to her. Silence was settling in between them and Yoohyeon felt awkward. 

''So… How long have you been a tattoo artist?'' She started the small talk. 

Minji looked up from the machine she was cleaning, slightly surprised. ''Oh, I've been one for the past 4 years. It's not that long, but I wanted to get an art school degree first, before starting to work.'' She responded. ''Bora and I opened this shop not that long ago though.''

''You and Bora are close?'' Yoohyeon asked carefully. 

''Yeah, we've been friends since high school. She usually does piercings here as she doesn't have that much experience with tattooing yet. A lot of my tattoos were done by her actually.'' Minji said. Yoohyeon could see how passionate she was about her career by the way she was talking. 

''Look, this one on my ankle was done by her. It might be my favorite tattoo I have.'' She smiled widely while Yoohyeon was admiring it. ''Bora is really important to me, I don't know what would I do without her.''

Yoohyeon lifted her eyebrow. She stared at Minji curiously, and Minji noticed it.

''Oh my god, not in that way.'' The sound of Minji's laughter filled the room. ''She is my best friend, we dated once a few years ago but it didn't work.''

''Oh…That makes sense because you two seem really close.'' Yoohyeon shrugged.

''Yeah, both of us are single and sad about it every day.'' Minji laughed again. Yoohyeon loved the sound of her laughter. ''I think that I've set everything up, are you ready?'' Minji said as she pulled on her gloves.

Yoohyeon got up from the couch, suddenly she could feel how shaky her legs were from the anticipation. She sat on the tattoo chair and asked Minji ''Also I wanted to ask you, can I call you Minji? I saw that you go by Jiu on your Instagram and I'm not that sure if you'll be okay with that.'' 

''Of course you can, I want you to be comfortable with me. Bora also goes by Sua when it comes to work.'' She said while observing the tattoo stencil. ''Okay, I will apply it now. Can you take your shirt off?''

Yoohyeon did as she was told, and was only left in a bra in front of her. She suddenly felt small and shy, but she knew that Minji was professional so she didn't think much about it. Shivers were running down her body as Minji was cleaning the area where she wanted to get the tattoo.

''To be honest, getting a first tattoo on your rib cage can be pretty painful, so I'll go slowly and we can stop whenever you want me to, okay?''

Yoohyeon nodded and sent Minji a small smile as she was too nervous to talk right now. Minji started the tattoo machine and looked at Yoohyeon again, just to make sure.

The session lasted for a while, and even Yoobin came in again to encourage Yoohyeon. The pain was bad, and Minji even asked her just to get the outline today and finish it at another appointment. In the end, Yoohyeon managed to get it done. It was gorgeous and vibrant with the color yellow, just like Yoohyeon wanted. She will anticipate the photo of it on Minji's Instagram, as she was very proud of it as well.

''Also Yoohyeon, I need to give you something.'' Minji went to the back of the studio just before Yoohyeon and Yoobin were planning on leaving. She came back with the charger Yoohyeon borrowed her. ''Thank you so much for helping me out back then.''

''I'm glad that I could help Minji, just come by if you need anything.'' Yoohyeon said with a smile.

''Alright, I'll see you around then cutie.'' Minji replied with a smirk.

Yoohyeon left the shop flustered and confused.

 

-

 

It was the same old routine. Yoohyeon was watering the flowers while humming to some radio music. Yoobin has a date today and she won't come to the shop, so she was already expecting the boredom. She actually continued talking to Bora from the tattoo parlour after they met, and today they are going on the third date. She was really happy for her, but she was also mad at herself for being a coward. She really likes Minji, but there's nothing she can do. Asking her out was just unthinkable to Yoohyeon. Even Yoobin asked her if she wants some help from Bora with setting her up with Minji, but she refused. A girl like Minji would never like her, Minji was intimidating and had overflowing charisma. While Yoohyeon was just, well Yoohyeon.   
A notification stopped her from her negative thoughts. Yoobin texted her and told her that she's sorry because she can't come and that someone is bringing her coffee. Someone? She was still sleepy and a coffee sounded nice, since she was used to Yoobin bringing it over before going to work.

The door opened and she could see the familiar face. Minji walked in, balancing two coffees and her phone in her hands. She was smiling and greeting Yoohyeon happily.

''Long time no see cutie!'' She said loudly. ''A little bird told me that you need coffee in the morning to function, so I brought some!''

Yoohyeon was speechless. She didn't expect Minji at all, especially not Minji without red hair. She dyed it jet black, and cut it a bit. The usual grin was plastered on her face while she was giving Yoohyeon her cup.

''Minji I- I don't know what to say.'' Yoohyeon said. ''I didn't expect you here at all.'' 

''That's okay, I wanted to come by these days anyways.'' Minji said. She slowly leaned on the counter and looked straight into Yoohyeon's eyes. She was playing with the plastic spoon she got with her coffee as she was nervous.

''I wanted to ask you something Yoohyeon.'' Minji said shakily. ''I was wondering if you would like to get lunch with me after work today?''

Yoohyeon's mind was a mess. Kim Minji asking her out? This felt like a dream. 

''I'm sorry if you don't want to, or you are busy, it's okay I'll understand.'' Minji said after Yoohyeon didn't reply. Yoohyeon quickly realized her mistake. She stood up and grabbed Minji's soft hand.

''I would love to Minji. I'm just really nervous because this was so unexpected.'' She said shyly. ''I actually wanted to ask you the same thing, but I didn't know how.''

The signature grin was back on Minji's face. ''That made me feel much better, I thought that you rejected me. See you in front of your store then after work?'' Minji asked.

''See you! Also thank you a lot for the coffee. You are my saviour.'' 

''You are welcome pretty girl. I have to go now!'' Minji said as she walked out. She waved at her while crossing the street to her shop.

Yoohyeon had to thank Yoobin later for this.


End file.
